The invention relates to a training device for improving a golfer's swing. More particularly, the invention relates to a training device for limiting the movement of both arms relative to the golfer's body.
The golf swing is governed by the laws of physics and geometry. The swing involves the geometry of a circle, the physics of rotation and momentum. Simply stated, the gold swing can be thought of as the clubhead rotating around the golfer along a tilted circle. The closer a golfer can come to forming a perfect circle with the clubhead, the better he will strike the ball. The only way a perfect circle can be formed by the golfer is by turning the upper torso around a fixed axis (the spine) and by maintaining a constant radius. The arms form the radius of the circle. By maintaining a close linkage between the upper part of both arms and upper torso, the golfer is free to simply turn the upper torso around the spine (axis) and automatically maintain a constant radius with their arms, thus forming a perfect circle.
There are other good reasons for a golfer to maintain this close linkage between the arms and upper torso in the golf swing. Simple laws of physics dictate that a golfer's arms will turn much faster when held close to the body. This is based on the conservation of angular momentum. Other authorities say that the arms themselves become lighter as they re brought in toward the body. The club can therefore be swung at a greater speed which translates into a greater distance the golfer can strike the ball. When the arms are held in the described position, the golfer is motivated to use the larger muscles in the upper torso and continue the rotation through Impact, rather than rely on the smaller muscles of the arms and hands which, again, translates into greater speed, direction, and distance.
Numerous devices have been proposed for training the golfer to have the correct swing by controlling the movement of one or both of the golfer's arms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,316 discloses a golf swing restrictor which includes an elastic chest encircling band and an elastic arm encircling band which are joined together by stitching at an acute angle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,924 discloses a similar training device for restricting movement which includes a combination elastic/inelastic chest encircling band and an inelastic arm encircling band joined together by an inelastic web. This is different in that the chest and arm bands are not sewn together as in '316 patent. In addition, various improvements are said to be offered by the training device.
Both of these prior devices are designed to be used with only one arm. In fact, both of these devices completely restricts the movement of one arm and disallows a full swing. With this arrangement, the one arm which in many cases is the dominant arm of the golfer, will take over the swing and completely disrupt the circle of the golf swing, resulting in a poor shot. In addition, the one arm left free of the body weighs more which can slow the speed of the swing which resulting in a shorter distance the ball can be struck. The present invention provides a golf trainer that keeps both arms in close to the body, particularly through inpact, while allowing slight movement which is necessary in a real golf swing.
Another golf swing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,219. This device consists of three bands which encircle the upper torso of the golfer's body and two arms and attach with buckles. A traveler ring connects each arm encircling band to the chest encircling band with a guide strap to limit the upward movement of the arms while permitting a free swing of the arms across the body, particularly through impact. This harness allows too much movement by the arms and does not motivate the golfer to rotate his upper torso properly which can disrupt the circle. Because of this, a proper golf swing is not taught. As the arms are allowed too much movement, especially away form the body, the shape of the swing is distorted and power is lost.
In all of the above training devices, there are bands which encircle the arms in a confining and uncomfortable and restricted manner, two of which are composed of inelastic web, In addition these devices allow either too much or too little movement of the arms, both of which result in an incorrect swing.